


Christmas In Childhood

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Christmas, Hurt Clint Barton, Kid Clint Barton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Christmas In Childhood

Christmas in Clint's childhood were a time of horror.  
Clint remembers just his father and his abuse.  
No one in the family was allowed to celebrate Christmas.  
He remembers his father telling him and Barney that they don't deserve happiness.  
His parents died on Christmas eye.  
It was like their wish to be rid of their father had come true.  
It was a miracle.  
But it also took their mother with it.


End file.
